Hope Fades in a Silver Glass
by Keithan
Summary: A hundred words, yet none were spoken. [an AL drabble series]
1. Silver Banners Come

**a/n: **I did continue with the drabble series I was thinking of doing after all. _Silver Banners Come_ and _Hear the Trumpets Sound _can be found within.

* * *

**Title:** _Hope Fades in a Silver Glass _(a drabble series)  
**Author:** Keithan  
**Disclaimer: **Lord of the Rings, Legolas, and Aragorn all belong to their rightful owners.  
**Rating:** PG / K+  
**Series**: This drabble series includes so far the drabbles herein namely:

_I. Drabble I: Silver Banners Come  
II. Drabble III: When the Bell Rings  
III. Drabble VII: Under These Mirkwood Trees  
IV. Drabble IV: Then He Shall Weep  
V. Drabble VI: When Time Flows  
VI. Drabble V: The Sun Will Shine  
VII. Drabble II: Hear the Trumpets Sound_

All of which have exactly 100 words each.  
**Author's note:** I started with the LAS December 2004 drabble challenge entry, _Silver Banners Come _and moved on from there. Special thanks to azamystic: because of your kind words, I had the urge to finish the next drabble, and from there it became five new drabbles. This series is a story as a whole, just as it is a story in each part/drabble.  
**Summary:** A hundred words, yet none were spoken. (Each of the drabbles have their own summary)

* * *

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass**

He sees in the distance the setting sun.  
Tears gather in his eyes.  
"It is beautiful," he says.  
But he looks away, fingers clenching tight.

He watches the sun as it sets.  
The fading light casts a soft glow to his face.  
"Beautiful," he says.  
He closes his eyes tightly, but tears still manage to escape.

_by Keithan _

_-o-o-o-_

**I. Drabble I: Silver Banners Come**

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. On Midsummer's Eve, two souls will be reunited, just as two hearts will forever be parted. _

_-o-o-o-_

He sees the silver banners approaching, sees the last of his hope fade. Gray eyes meet his, pleading, begging. His fists clench. His chest tightens.

He looks away.

He glances at the sun kissing the mountains and his vision blurs.

"Legolas," a broken whisper, "Please…"

He shakes his head, forestalling the dagger of words from piercing his heart. His eyes turn faraway, a wistful smile on his face. "It is time," he whispers. Trumpets begin to sound.

Their eyes meet and his heart constricts. He says, "The Elves have come." He pauses, before the dagger inevitably falls…

"Your queen awaits."

**27 December 04**


	2. When the Bell Rings

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o-_

**II. Drabble III: When the Bell Rings**

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. Elrond's council has been called and they learn that some things aren't meant to be. _

_-o-o-o- _

Elrond's council has been called and Imladris welcomes the travelers from far and wide. The Dwarves have come and Men from Gondor have arrived, both weary from travel and curious for answers. Many still are on their way.

The bell rings. He looks up from reading. "Another party has arrived."

"Mirkwood has come," she says, smiling. "Legolas is here."

The book falls from his hands. She picks it up, before turning to him worriedly. He tries to smile.

"What is it?" she asks.

He reaches for the book – for her hand. "Arwen…" But he remains silent for a long time.

**27 November 2005**


	3. Under These Mirkwood Trees

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o- _

**III. Drabble VII: Under These Mirkwood Trees **

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. They meet at a time when hope was young, when 'We' and 'Us' are yet to exist and 'You' and 'I' are yet to be one. _

_-o-o-o- _

"You look at me, Ranger, as though I've another head upon my shoulders."

He shakes his head, amused. "You are a prince."

"And you are a man." The Elf continues to set up camp and frowns at having to set it on the ground. "I would leave you down here, if only my heart can take it."

"I marvel at your hospitality, Master Elf." He snorts. "I would love to meet your father."

"I laugh at the dryness of your humor, but meeting you is enough for me."

He laughs. "I'm in awe at such beautiful start of our friendship."

**06 December 2005**


	4. Then He Shall Weep

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o- _

**IV. Drabble IV: Then He Shall Weep **

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. Elrond's council has been called and they learn that some things aren't meant to be. _

_-o-o-o-_

He blinks back the tears, but his vision is still a blur. "How is it that such cruel fate is before me?" His fists clench.

"You made your choice, my son."

"My heart is torn." He looks down, smiling bitterly. "I didn't even know till now."

"Go to him."

His chest constricts. "I cannot," he says.

"You have to." Gilraen lays a hand on his shoulder. "Be strong, Isildur's heir. A greater choice is yet to be set on your path."

He turns abruptly, swinging his fist to a tree. He barely felt the pain. "What greater choice than this?"

**27 November 2005**


	5. When Time Flows

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o-_

**V. Drabble VI: When Time Flows **

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. They meet at a time when hope was young, and they part with a lingering feeling of uncertainty in their hearts, but their friendship and loyalty to each other was beyond questioning. _

_-o-o-o- _

"The sun is rising." His voice hesitant, he turns to the ranger, who frowns and looks away.

"A new day has come," the man says, then wavers. "I don't want to go."

He shakes his head, walks to the man and holds his shoulders. "Our paths will cross someday. This is not our journey's end."

The man lifts his hands, encloses both of his wrists lightly. "I will go, but I take you always with me."

"And you with me." Their gap closes, and time stops. But he moves away. "Come, I'll take you to the borders," he says instead.

**02 December 2005 **


	6. The Sun Will Shine

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o- _

**VI. Drabble V: The Sun Will Shine**

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. Elrond's council has been called and they learn that some things aren't meant to be. _

_-o-o-o-_

He leans on the balcony of the open corridors of Imladris, tilting his head to welcome the warmth of the rising sun. He hears familiar footsteps coming his way. He smiles.

"It's been a while, ranger," he says, but an abrupt silence meets his greeting. He frowns, turning. He sees the man standing before him.

"Legolas," the man starts, but looks away.

He takes a step back, gripping the balcony railing. His smile falls away. The warmth he feels melts into a numbing coldness.

"Legolas, I…"

He forces a smile and just says, "We meet again, Ranger from the North."

**19 December 2005 **


	7. Hear the Trumpets Sound

**Hope Fades in a Silver Glass  
**a drabble series

_-o-o-o-_

**VII. Drabble II: Hear the Trumpets Sound **

_A hundred words, yet none were spoken. On Midsummer's Eve, two souls will be reunited, just as two hearts will forever be parted. _

_-o-o-o-_

The sounds of trumpets blare below, but they echo hollowly in his ears. He turns to the prince, hand rising midway towards his cheek before stopping. Curling his fingers into a fist, his hand falls back to his side. He drops his gaze, lips pursing tight.

"Will you not let me speak?" he says.

The silence following it is almost painful.

"There are no more words to say."

Fists clench tighter. He looks out over the walls, seeing approaching banners of silver. He closes his eyes tightly, but in his ears, the hollow echoes of welcoming trumpets continue to sound.

**05 July 05**

**Author's Notes:**

I am still planning to add to this. Maybe just a few more drabbles here and there and I still have some unfinished projects in A/L which I will work on again soon. Just so to let you guys know. Thank you again for the continued support despite the unproductive year.


End file.
